Several devices may exchange data using a contactless communication protocol. For example, devices may communicate using Near Field Communication (NFC) or Wi-Fi. For being able to communicate through contactless protocols, the devices must have communication means able to manage a contactless communication using an electromagnetic field and an antenna.
A large number of existing electronic devices are devoid of contactless communication means. Many of these devices have a display and a camera.
There is a need for allowing a contactless communication between two devices having a display and able to take a picture.